Lover's promise
by Saiyachick
Summary: Sequel to the series of poems 'Lover's vows' It was the girls who wrote to their Saiyan Human lovers, now its time for their mates to respond in their own poems...(Hey I have to update something for some of my fans)
1. Chapter One: My Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: This is a sequel to Lover's vows, a series of poems I made. This is part two of my series enjoy… From Goku to Chichi

**_Lover's promise _**

**_Chapter One: My raven_**

**__**

_Her gentle voice echoes,_

_And that scent mingles in the air,_

_Those deep black orbs,_

_Her dark shade of raven hair,_

_She creeps through night,_

_Making me the happiest in the world,_

_Cooking and cleaning after my messes,_

_And still I'm the one she adores,_

_I don't know how she dose it,_

_Or puts up with my persona mix,_

_I may not be the brightest crayon in the box,_

_But always the proudest to pick,_

_I'm not all that smart,_

_Nor very helpful in some ways,_

_But I am one to protect her,_

_The one who took me in,_

_Who saw the inside of a child,_

_Childhood dreams,_

_She brought us closer,_

_That warm heart of hers,_

_Strong minded and strong willed,_

_In mind and body,_

_Not one to mess with,_

_Or you'll dearly pay,_

_Might rant on a little,_

_Thought she won't do any harm,_

_Such an angle, it is true,_

_Though I'll answer her question soon,_

_Chichi, my love, my world,_

_I might not have been there before,_

_But no matter what, in the end,_

_I'll come back from my destination unknown…_

__

__

**__**

__


	2. Chapter Two: Inconceivable love

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: From Vegeta to Bulma…

**_Lover's promise _**

**_Chapter Two: Inconceivable love_**

**__**

_It's actually hard to believe,_

_The king of darkness gave it all,_

_I let go of my pride,_

_And opened my heart to her,_

_The girl who is alluring,_

_Yet sometimes a pest and a harpy,_

_No matter what, in the end,_

_I always cared for her,_

_Deep within myself,_

_Yet I have still to admit it,_

_All that I keep up inside,_

_The love for the one, who opened my eyes,_

_And the lavender haired son,_

_Both are one in the same,_

_Too much for me to handle,_

_Especially the brat who messes with my mind,_

_And my aqua haired woman, who I adore,_

_And I vowed on the day of our bond,_

_I shall protect her from any harm,_

_I might not care now,_

_But in the future this ice will break,_

_And when the king's reign of frost melts,_

_I will be there when she falls,_

_Or when darkness might over come,_

_She's my vigilant angel,_

_And I am a bitter king, who's been betrayed,_

_One who has been deceived and sent to hell,_

_For the murderous things I have done,_

_But now is all forgiven,_

_As long as she's not gone…_

__

__

__

**__**

__


	3. Chapter Three: Arctic wind

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: From Krillin to 18

**_Lover's promise_**

**_Chapter Three: Arctic wind_**

**__**

_Her cold glare first set upon me,_

_And I cowered in fear,_

_One of the earth's special forces,_

_Scared of the blond haired girl,_

_She has a fiery temper,_

_And is very cynical at times,_

_Though in the end when I'm down,_

_I know she'll be kind,_

_We have a young daughter, _

_She's part of my pride and joy,_

_18 now show's emotional compassion,_

_But hides it from the world,_

_Forever wanting to remain icy,_

_Never letting go of her past,_

_Forced into being a robotic killer,_

_Just plucked from the streets like a stray,_

_Though now she doesn't have to live like that,_

_We have each other and something more,_

_A love that is unbreakable,_

_And a bond that will hold us more,_

_She may be a bit sarcastic,_

_Or mock people most of all,_

_Though those are the main qualities,_

_I loved about her all along,_

_Still as I stand outside,_

_And plunge into the ocean's water,_

_I feel an arctic wind,_

_Icy and cold like her,_

_Yet welcoming and loving in the same…___


	4. Chapter Four: Blissful Gaurdian Angel

            Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Yes the final poem to complete the selection. From Gohan to Videl.

**_Lovers promise_**

**__**

**_Chapter Four: Blissful guardian angel_**

**__**

_Drawing a breath deep within,_

__

_And sighing out my day,_

__

_It was she, who showed me happiness,_

__

_The girl who actually stayed._

__

_Her violet glare staring cold,_

__

_Thos two pigtails of onyx that flow,_

__

_My angel who is the one for me,_

__

_Vidy, how much I love her so…_

__

_She might seem very familiar,_

__

_The teenage version of my mother,_

__

_Both a fiery temper and a strong heart,_

__

_Yet when both clash, it's alluring,_

__

_And I know that I don't have to conceal any longer,_

__

_The emotions that endure within,_

__

_I know she'll always be there for me,_

__

_Like an angel who watches the world,_

__

_A child inside, very spontaneous,_

__

_Energetic like the child we have,_

__

_A pure angelic cherub,_

__

_Guarding me as I do her,_

__

_Shielding me from pain,_

__

_The suffering has now stopped,_

__

_Because my guardian angel was here to make bliss…_


End file.
